


Lately I've Been Waking Up Alone

by joidianne4eva



Category: Warm Bodies (2013), Warm Bodies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The corpse looked proud of himself as he reached out and gripped R’s shirt. “Perry go home,”</p>
<p>And seriously R should’ve known that this wasn’t going to end well but for some reason he found himself following Perry outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lately I've Been Waking Up Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Cougars_Catnip for the read through.
> 
> This was for a prompt that I saw which wanted to see a Warm Bodies fic where Perry was alive and in a relationship with R.

R wasn’t sure if he’d been disappointed when most of the humans managed to escape. He _was_ hungry but mostly not disappointed which came back to the whole conflicted about his choice in meals thing. But seriously, he was a corpse, he sort of had to eat humans, well breathing ones…or ones with an actual heartbeat because if he didn’t he’d most likely wind up as a bonie. That really wasn’t his first career choice so conflicted or not, he’d keep venturing into the city and hope that the humans, the ones with heartbeats, kept coming.

Shuffling to his chair R huffed out a breath.

It had taken them days to get to the city and even longer to get back but at least it was something to do. Something, that wasn’t just wandering aimlessly around the airport, like he’d been doing ever since they got back.

A sudden bang at the door made him turn his head slowly, because that was the only way he did things if food wasn’t in the equation…also he’d seen one of them try to move quickly once, it wasn’t pretty.

The bang came again, followed by the scratch of nails and R rose from his seat, shuffling over to the door.

It took him two tries to get it open but when it did, he frowned at the unfamiliar corpse staring back at him.

The other man’s dark blond hair was matted with blood and his shirt was ripped but still mostly there.

What really caught R’s attention was the scent. The corpse smelled almost alive but there was no heartbeat so he was dead, just like the rest of them. Maybe he hadn’t been dead long or he’d found some human? R wasn’t sure but the fact that the corpse was up here was unusual in and of itself. As far as R knew he was the only one that tried to find somewhere that wasn’t the airport to be, even if it was just for a few hours.

“P-Perry,” The corpse spat out and R grunted in surprise because ok, that wasn’t exactly a conversation but R had never been able to say something so easily.

The corpse looked proud of himself as he reached out and gripped R’s shirt. “Perry go home,”

And seriously R should’ve known that this wasn’t going to end well but for some reason he found himself following Perry outside.

*O*

If there was one thing that R could say about Perry, before his memory of biting the man started to resurface, it was that the other corpse was possessive as hell. Perry was also a bit spoiled and R was probably partially to blame for that but if he hadn’t let Perry have his way then they wouldn’t have found Julie or realized the cure.

That didn’t stop Perry’s behaviour though. If anything the more words Perry added to his vocabulary and the more human he became, the more possessive he got. Not that R was really bothered about any of it because Perry’s possessiveness was amusing and usually ended well for both of them.

*O*

R waited until the door slammed behind Julie before he wandered into the bedroom where Perry had stormed off to.

Perry was lying on their bed, his eyes glued to the ceiling and R knew that tonight was going to be one of those nights where he had to let Perry work his jealousy out of his system. Without a word to his partner R started to strip, watching as Perry’s gaze darted towards him out of the corner of his eye.

R didn’t know if he’d had sex in the life before but it was something that he enjoyed in this one.

After he dropped his boxers into the laundry basket he glanced at Perry who was glaring at him despite the flush painting his cheeks.

“No,” Perry spat and R wondered how Perry was the one who had the most trouble with acting human when he’d only been a corpse for a few months.

“No?” R echoed as he moved towards the bed and he could see the moment that Perry realized that R wasn’t just going to leave him to his sulking because the glare darkened as Perry crossed his arms.

“Go find Jules,”

“I don’t want Jules,” R responded, laying a hand on Perry’s ankle.

Perry pursed his lips and R knew that he was working himself up to a full tantrum. He was damn glad that Perry had never managed to become a bonie because God help them all, especially with his damn temper.

Curling his fingers around Perry’ ankle R yanked, the move sending the other man sprawling onto his back and R crawled over him before Perry could regain his equilibrium.

“You’re jealous of Jules,” R whispered as he stared into Perry’s eyes and the sneer that twisted the other man’s lips was answer enough.

“I’m not,” he growled but R just smirked as he leaned down and brushed his nose against the soft skin of Perry’s neck.

“Are too,” he teased, holding himself steady when Perry tried to shove him off.

“Fine, I am now get off of me,” Perry groused but R just grinned at him. The virus had various side effects that translated differently into every person who’d been infected. For him it came in the form of strength. It was nothing superhuman, but enough that if he didn’t want to move Perry wouldn’t be able to shift him. On the other hand Perry was damn fast so it evened out.

“No,” R replied and Perry’s eye narrowed.

“No?”

“We did this already,” R pointed out. “Somebodies going to think we’re reverting if you don’t use your words.”

“I’m using my words to tell you to get the fuck off of me!” Perry growled as he twisted beneath R but R had been expecting something like that. Grabbing Perry’s wrists he pressed them against the bed, savouring the flush that reddened the skin from Perry’s chest to his face.

“I think I like it here,” R teased and the glare that Perry shot his way would have made a weaker man wince but R had been through too much with Perry to be cowed now. He was the one who had held Perry back when he’d tried to attack Julie; he was the one who faced off against an army of bonies because Perry had taken a wrong turn on their way to the city. R had paid his penance for the people he’d attacked as a corpse and as far as he was concerned Perry was the only gift he wanted as a reward.

He didn’t even care that every time Julie saw them together her smile became a little stilted, a little distant because Julie had never been what he and Perry had. And while R hadn’t been sure if it was the bite that had forged the bond between them, he knew now that what he felt for Perry wasn’t simple curiosity or want. It was a need so visceral it reminded him of the hunger he felt as a corpse and the only way to satiate it was to soak himself in everything that Perry was.

“I hate you!” Perry spat but R just chuckled because despite his words he could feel just how Perry _didn’t_ hate him.

He didn’t deny Perry’s words out loud though because he’d learned a lot of things as a corpse and one of them was that patience would win out against almost anyone. So he settled in to wait Perry out. After his lover was more _amendable_ R would deal with Perry’s issues and if his techniques were going to be less than honourable, that was his business.

 


End file.
